The invention relates to a gripping arrangement for the stacker or delivery tray of a printing press, such arrangement including a guide for guiding the gripping arrangement for movement in both the vertical and horizontal direction.
With printing presses, sheets printed by passing through the printing module are delivered on a delivery stack. Various solutions for delivery of sheets to the delivery stack are known for this purpose. One solution for delivering a sheet on a delivery stack is to automatically grip the sheet at the exit of the printing press and to convey it to the delivery tray. However, this requires an accurate and expensive control of the process, which reduces the operational reliability and increases the costs.
The purpose of the invention is thus to provide a cost-effective and reliable gripping arrangement for the stacker or delivery tray of a printing press. According to the invention, at least one upper gripper arm and at least one lower gripper arm that have a first open position and a second closed position, whereby sheets are located in the second closed position between the upper and lower gripper arms, and a first guiding device for guiding the gripper arrangement substantially in the vertical direction and a second guiding device for guiding the gripper arrangement substantially in the horizontal direction are provided.
The invention, and its objects and advantages, will become more apparent in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment presented below.